


drawing pictures on my skin

by bookishgypsy



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishgypsy/pseuds/bookishgypsy
Summary: She only leans over to his side of the bed to push her lips against his in a soft kiss goodnight. Except it’s them, so things escalate quickly. Well, alright, maybe she’d had an ulterior motive the minute she decided to kiss him goodnight. Maybe it wasn’t as innocent as she was making it out to be. // #falliamfrenzy week three.
Relationships: Fallon Carrington/Liam Ridley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	drawing pictures on my skin

She only leans over to his side of the bed to push her lips against his in a soft kiss goodnight. 

Except it’s _them,_ so things escalate quickly. 

Well, alright, _maybe_ she’d had an ulterior motive the minute she decided to kiss him goodnight. 

_Maybe_ it wasn’t as innocent as she was making it out to be. 

And well, there’s just _something_ about the way he looks sitting against her expensive, white sheets, reading some cheesy mystery book that did something to her; the way his eyes would scrunch up when he was trying to focus on a certain part or the way she’d hear him let out a small gasp when something unexpected happened. 

The way he could completely lose himself in a world of words that wasn’t even real. 

She made sure to put a little extra pressure against his mouth when he tried to pull away, bringing him right back in to her and he’s quick to accept her attention (she knew he would, he always had a hard time telling her no), his lips parting slightly to allow her access and she’s fast to slip her tongue in, both of theirs tangling together somewhere in the middle fighting for some sort of control.

She feels him blindly reach out for her nightstand behind him, the hardcover book dropping somewhere against the white surface with a small thud before his hands come back around to settle against her upper arms, his left finding its way up to tangle his fingers in her long curls that fall below her shoulders. 

The way his hands settle against her frame, gives her all the room she needs to push herself further against him and the next thing she knows, she’s swinging her legs up and over his body, straddling him from above, lips still pressed tightly against his moving in a steady rhythm that they’ve perfected with one another, her hands roaming all over his already bare chest, sending the smallest of shivers up and down her spine from the friction of her skin against his.

Her hands cross against her torso pulling her thin black shirt off her body and tossing it off to the side somewhere long forgotten in her mind already, proceeding to immediately press her body down flesh against him, her pale skin pressing against the warmth of bare chest. 

His hands linger against her hips, warmth pooling in her just from his touch as she grazes her teeth his bottom lip. She pushes more pressure against his mouth in another kiss before her lips wander off to the side, to the corner of his mouth, his cheek, all the way up to his ear where she lets her mouth nibble at his earlobe in the way she know’s he can never deny from her. 

And she’s _right,_ because she hears the small gasp escape his lips when her tongue comes into contact with his skin behind his ear and it gives her the utmost satisfaction, her lips making movements down to his neck, grazing her teeth against the spot she know will give her the exact results she’s looking for. 

“Fallon,” he moans, the sound coming from somewhere from the back of his throat. “We _can’t_.”

“And why the hell not?” Her words come out between kisses, fervor building with each and every time her lips pushes against his mouth. 

“Remember we have to get up early.” His voice is breathy, tired and gasping at the small intervals of air she’s allowing him in between his words, in between her kisses. “We have to be at the airport in six hours.”

“Shut up, Liam.” 

Her mouth covers his again, moving in a steady rhythm against each other when she feels him try to push her weight off him; she’s strong enough to keep herself on top but she feels him try to maneuver their bodies again and for some reason she lets him flip their bodies, him ending up on top of her for one of those rare moments she gives up control. 

His kisses start against her lips, meeting each other in a slow and steady cadence, her hands resting flat against his toned abs hovering above her, her fingertips grazing against his bare skin. His kisses start to trail down from her lips to her chin and down to her neck, when his teeth graze _right_ above her pulse point before his lips suction against the skin, something he _knew_ drove her wild. 

His lips start wandering further down, making her more and more impatient with each time she feels his lips press firmly against her skin. His lips trail down between her chest, her heart beating faster and faster the further she feels him making his way down her body, heat building in her that sends a chill down her spine and makes her whole body shiver in anticipation to what he’ll do next. 

It’s then that she feels his breath hovering about her stomach, just before she feels his lips press _right_ beneath her belly button, almost sending her into a frenzy about how long it’s taking for them to just get to the point of all this foreplay. But, just when she thinks she’s about to feel his fingers work on untying the already lose string on her pajama bottoms or his fingers sliding underneath the stretchy band of the fabric to pull them off her legs, she feels the weight of him roll off her and onto his side of the bed, curling up with her comforter. 

He leans his weight over to her side of the bed, pressing a soft kiss against her cheek, muttering a soft, “Goodnight, Fal.”

He falls against the pillow, eyes closing in an attempt to rest. She’s shell shocked for a moment, unable to breathe any words out as she watches his chest rise and fall, back into a normal and steady, much slower rhythm next to her against the sheets. 

“What’s happening?” 

“I’m going to sleep,” he says, words soft and low and almost muffled by his face squished against the fluffy white pillow. 

“Are…are you serious?” 

“We leave for Fiji in a few hours,” his voice comes out almost a whisper, so quiet she knows she wouldn’t be able to hear if she wasn’t in such close proximity to him. “We need sleep.”

“Liam,” she whines scooting up next to him, twirling her fingers in his hair. “Please?”

His eyes remain shut when he mutters, “We’ll have all the time in the world for this when we land in the South Pacific.”

“But I want it _now._ ”

“I’m tired, Fal.”

“Fine,” she huffs, flinging her body back against her own pillow. “But for the record, this is why I don’t let you take the lead.”


End file.
